


A First Time for Everything

by GlitteringCat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bottom!sips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips always tops so Sjin is surprised one night when he asks a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

The night had been typical for the duo, a bit of mischief, a wonderful dinner by Sjin at the Sjipsco compound, and then heated kissing that had led them to their large bedroom. Sips seemed nervous which Sjin caught onto quickly, cupping the man’s face in his hands and asking if everything was alright.

“Sjin……?” the pale man looked at his handsome partner, having a hard time not fidgeting as Sjin focused on him, a slight look of concern crossing his face, “I… uhh… kinda wanted to…. maybe try being bottom this time…?” The last part was spoken very quickly and a blush was creeping onto Sips’ face. Sjin always bottomed, he insisted he loved it and Sips did like being in charge so their physical relationship had always been that way. His false bravado was often dropped around Sjin, especially in intimate moments so he figured he would take a chance.

Sjin’s mouth hung open for a moment before he snapped it closed when he realized he was sort of gawking. He replied surprised, “R-really Sips? Are you s-sure?” His stutter always resurfaced whenever they would talk about anything relationship related. “I’m not gonna lie, it can hurt and you’ll be sore… e-especially since you’ve never done it…..” Sjin blushed furiously but looked at Sips determined; he wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into.

“Well I figured you know what it’s like so who better than to give me a great first time?” Sips smiled reassuringly and pulled Sjin closer. He had been thinking about it for a long time and had finally got the courage to ask Sjin, the person he trusted most in the world.

“O-okay Sipsy, if you are sure, we can make this happen!” Both stripped down quickly, the lack of underwear beneath the tight spacesuits making it easy. Sjin’s confidence returned as he pulled Sips over to the bed and gently pushed him onto it. “Now, we are gonna go slow and at your pace, if you don’t like something tell me!” Sjin crawled onto him and they shared a passionate kiss.

Sjin kneeled between Sips’ legs and stroked his stomach. Each pass of his hands slowly circling downwards towards his more sensitive areas. He moved his hands to stroke up the inside of his thighs, gently parting his legs more where he drug his fingers lightly over Sips’ hardening member, teasing. Sips whined and bucked a little but Sjin shushed him gently and continued, massaging his thighs and abdomen.

Sjin reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube as he has Sips lay on his stomach. He generously slicked his first finger and circled the tight muscle of Sips’ entrance. Sips shuddered at the feeling; strange but sensual. A cold fingertip pushed into him gently and he gasped, the muscle clenching against the intrusion. Sjin hummed reassuringly and stroked his lower back as the finger lazily explored.

Sips felt his breath quickening and he shifted his hips, earning a chuckle from Sjin, “Patience Sipsy, we’ll get there.” A second finger was lubed and joined the first. Sips tensed and Sjin cooed, stroking his thigh reassuringly. Both were slowly worked in, Sjin gently thrusting into him. Sips gasped as he spread the fingers, slowly stretching the muscles.

“One more, Sipsy,” Sjin said breathily, a deep blush painted across his face and ears, “I’m not as thick as you but preparation is very important.” A third finger entered and Sips groaned as Sjin curled his fingers to brush his prostate. Sjin thrust a while longer and then gently removed his fingers. Sips whined a little but felt his cock harden as he heard Sjin open a condom and slip it on.

Sjin re-lubed generously and scooted Sips towards him, having him flip onto his back again. He pressed the tip gently against Sips who tensed. Sjin shushed and calmly rubbed his thighs again, “Relax babe… C-can I go Sips?” Sjin said quietly, waiting for his partners response.

“Oh god, please Sjin, go already….” Sips whined pulling Sjin down for a quick kiss. They parted and Sjin gripped Sips’ hip. He pressed against the muscle and inched into Sips, each slide earning a grunt or gasp. He worked himself all the way in, hilted in his lover. He ground his hips slowly and began to draw back when Sips nodded for him to move. The thrusts started painstakingly slow but as Sips asked for more they picked up the pace.

Sjin drove into Sips who was now a moaning mess, his hands gripping Sjin’s back as he thrust into him. Both were reaching their limit. Sjin tugged at Sips’ cock as he pushed in deeply for his last thrust, coming with a breathy moan. He worked Sips to a finish, kissing his flushed, stubbled face.

He waited a few moments and then slowly pulled out of Sips who hissed a little at the pain. Sjin trailed kisses up his chest and whispered sweet nothings to him as Sips recovered, momentarily speechless. He laid down beside Sips after tying up the condom and throwing it out. “So h-how was that? Was it anything like you imagined?” Sjin said, a slight tease in his voice.

“Holy shit Sjin that was… fuckin’ amazing… I mean yeah my ass fucking hurts but damn…” Sips said, falling back into his joking drawl. Sjin laughed at the sudden shift in confidence, kissing his cheek and draping himself across Sips.

“Well, I’m fuckin’ beat, night Sjin…..” Sips trailed off, “Love you, you big babby… thanks…” He said almost inaudibly, returning the small kiss and quickly falling asleep with a soft snore.

Sjin giggled and sighed, “Anything for you Sipsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a folder and decided to finish it up. This takes place some time in the tekkit era I suppose. This is my first smut so pardon any glaring errors o-o;;;;


End file.
